I Wanted Him
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Dally and Johnny get SLASHY. LEMON PARTYYY.! oneshot.  Written by me and Love Exists143


I wanted him. He would never know, because I was always so tough, always so hard on the outside, and never showed anything, but I wanted him. He was in all of my dreams at night, and all of my day dreams... I, Dallas Winston, wanted Johnny Cade

Everyday I watched him I grew more and more attracted to him. The way he moved, talked, walked, and how everything he did was so innocent and sexy. HIs tan skin, midnight hair, and his sad looking brown eyes. The way he looked when he did things as simple as take a sip of a coke or run, made me want him more. And that started to get evident in the dreams.

_Johnny was quivering beneath me as his naked body shone in the moonlight. I saw my name oh his lips... just one word... Dallas. _

"Hey Dally? You okay?" I was broken out of my dream with a daze .I was still sweatin' a bit, my heart racing unbelievably fast. I was so wrapped up in my fantasy I had forgotten where I was. Sittin' on the Curtis's couch, Mickey Mouse playing on the TV, Two-Bit's face practically glued to the screen, Soda and Steve wrestling, and Pony was sitting awkwardly next to Darry, both of them paying half attention to the TV. I noticed with a start that I couldn't see Johnny anywhere. Then I realized he must have been who tapped me on my shoulder. Then I looked up to meet those big brown eyes, and stare at the object of my desire. Johnny fucking Cade.

"Dal? You okay?" I looked up at him tying to push my daydream to the back of my mind as best as I could, but every time I looked at him, I just kept on having the same images flood my mind... him... squirming... underneath me... calling out my name in need...

"DAL?" Finally my head snapped up, and I opened my mouth to answer him, while hopping to my feet, still in my partial daze. He stepped back a foot or two as soon as i stood up, he must have been pretty freaked out. After all, I was bigger than him, and I just jumped up like I was about to deck him in the face.

"Johnny, I need to talk to you, now." I think the poor kid was terrified. All of a sudden, after an afternoon of near silence, I was ready to take him into the next room and fuck him. I was pretty scared myself, and I knew what I was thinking. He had no clue. I couldn't even imagine what was going on in his mind.

"Uh, okay Dal." He turned around slowly and walked in the direction of the Curtis's creaky stairs. Since the Curtis's house was fairly small and not very private, whenever someone wanted to talk, they went upstairs. Normally to Soda and Pony's room. So, I guess that was where we were headed. I wasn't really even sure what we were going to talk about once we got there, I couldn't exactly just scream out. 'Johnny, I wanna fuck you.' I guess I would just see where it headed.

Johnny kept on glancing back at me as we tromped up the stairs. He just looked so sexy from behind, I could barely resist keeping my hands were they were. I was so distracted by him, that I didn't even noticed when we reached the Curtis's room. Slowly he turned around, his dark eyes full of questions, a boring holes into mine. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was slightly slouched over, his normal posture that he always held. It was kind of hot.

I could see the question forming on his lips before he even asked it. "So, Dally, What is this abo-" Johnny never got to finish his question. Hearing his voice has snapped something inside of me, and in about four seconds I had closed the space between us, and pressed my lips roughly, demandingly- against his. I barely moved, Just stood there with my lips glued to his, waiting for him to freak out and push me off. But he didn't. Instead the most shocking thing I could have imagined happened. He pushed closer to me, leaning up onto his toes, and throwing his thin arms around my neck.

His warm body pressed against me, and I needed to feel more of him. I felt his hands form fists in my hair, gripping tightly, short fingernails making fading red scratches on my neck. I barely even noticed when I opened my mouth and began running my tongue over his lips in a smooth, stroking motion. I heard him moan lightly, sending shivers up my spine, before he shyly opened his mouth, and I was greeted by the taste of of smokes, coke, and something else that I couldn't describe...that was just...Johnny.

My hands started looping around his waist, and running up and down his body...and then the sounds started. He began emitting little moans, groans, gasps, and whimpers, that drove me practically crazy. I realized then that my lungs were practically begging for air, so, with my last bit of energy, I pushed him back onto Ponyboy and Sodapop's bed with a bounce. And broke apart, looking down at him. He looked even more tempting and flushed then he had in my dream. Just as I was about to dive in for another kiss, he spoke up.

"Wait, Dal! Stop!" I slowly pulled back, and looked into his half-closed chocolate eyes with caution. I was suddenly worried. I hoped I hadn't freaked him out and taken it too fast.

"What is it Johnny?" I said still breathing heavily, waiting for an answer. His eyes flickered to his surroundings for a split second, then abruptly back into my ice-blue ones.

"We are in Pony and Soda's room." I could feel my face slowly twist into a smirk. That was all he was worried about? I slowly leaned down and whispered, my lips brushing against his ear with every word.

"I don't care." I could see Johnny shiver, and goosebumps appear on his skin. With that I dove in for another lengthy kiss. My hands roamed all over his body, and in a flash, clothes began disappearing. Jean jacket first, then shoes, socks after that, and jeans. Then finally he was left in nothing in nothing but a pair of boxers. My clothes has been disappearing as his had, and I didn't even notice. Johnny could be quite sly if he wanted. I noticed the tiny bulge forming in between his legs. I was already aroused. I could tell my member was bigger than his by a landslide, but that wouldn't matter. My hands caressed his sides again for the thousandth time that night, and he let out another sound. One of his sounds. One only he could make, that was driving me crazy in a second. Slowly my hands made their way down to the elastic band of his boxers. If it was anyone else I wouldn't of cared, but since it was Johnny, I looked at him, waiting for a sign of approval. He glanced back up, and nodded a bit uneasy, smiling slightly.

I pulled his striped boxers to his ankles revealing a throbbing, erect penis. I caressed his member in my hand, moving it up and down. Slowly I made my way to the tip, rubbing the head ever so lightly. It made Johnny get goose bumps. As I made my way down his shaft I loosened my grip. With each stoke, I fastened my pace.

"Uh, Dal! Oh LORD!" He moaned and screamed. I could tell he was about to cum, so I stopped what I was doing, pushed Johnny onto the bed, and grabbed the vaseline. I smeared it onto my fingers and my aching member. I licked my lips in anticipation as I looked down at Johnny, laying underneath me, cheeks flushed, panting, lids half closed, his expression practically begging me to take him. Basically, it made me want to fuck his brains out right then.

I pushed one finger into Johnny's ass, moving it back and forth. I added another, doing the same. He whimpered with a mix of pleasure and pain as I began scissoring and stretching him. I finally got all of my fingers in and was fisting him. He cried out loudly with no restraint at all. I was trying to find just the right spot.

"Dal, wha-wha-what ar-are yo-you doi-JESUS!" Johnny questioned.

"I found your sweet spot, now I can start." I answered anxiously. I began slipping the head of my erect dick into Johnny, and once I was penetrating, I realized how god damn tight he was. Pressure was encasing my member, making it difficult to pleasure my awaiting partner. The sounds of our sweaty slapping skin, panting and moans were all I could hear, but when one thrust made the scrawny boy under me screech I knew I hit his sweet spot.

"OH DALLAS!" He groaned. I kept hitting the same spot knowing it would make my writhing love want more of what I was giving him. I was running out of breath, but making my pace faster while still thrusting at the same spot.

"OH GOD DALLAS, I'M ABOUT TO CUM" Johnny screamed.

"I-I-I know baby, m-me too!" I kept thrusting myself into the squirming boy in the same spot. An amazing feeling was over whelming my whole body. Johnny moaned as I emptied my seed into him. He wasn't going to be happy unless he got his share too, so I shifted my body down and began sucking on his cock. It was throbbing in my mouth. He held a tight grip on my hair, pushing me to keep on sucking.

I traced my tongue up his shaft, reaching the head of the dick. I moved my tongue back and forth, then shoved his whole dick in my mouth. Then finally he came. I got up, looked him straight in his giant brown eyes and swallowed. Johnny looked so relieved that he got that out. I laid down next to him, our sweating bodies sticking to each other. Turning my head towards him, he kissed me sweetly. I almost fell asleep before I realized naked Johnny Cade and I were in Pony and Soda's cum stained bed. So I lightly tapped Johnny on the shoulder and whispered softly.

"Johnny, time to relocate. My dad happens to not be home at the moment." I never saw anyone move so fast in my whole life. I almost left the room before I remembered to go back and change the sheets. None was to be the wiser.


End file.
